Milo Burik
Milo Burik is the main protagonist in The Wheelman. He is played by Vin Diesel. Milo is a CIA agent from Miami. It is unknown if Milo is his real name because he describes that his name is Milo "As of this morning. They bought the whole the whole cover story from Miami." History In the beginning of the game, Milo is sitting in his car, parked against the path. As he sees Lumi cme out, the security bell rings, forcing Milo to reverse to Lumi. Lumi jumps into the car and shouts Venga to him. As they drive, cops zoom in from every direction, Milo boosts them and shoots the tires. When they begin to close in, the helicopter arrives and watches the chaos. Milo spins into an alley, but find themselves blocked and unable to escape. Milo spots a cliff to a building, so he speeds over the cliff and zooms through the building. After being back on the road, Lumi admires Milo's driving. She also tells him to park in the parking lot and to find her car. But, Lumi's car begins to beep and it explodes. Milo and Lumi hijack another car and drive off to a safe house. Before she leaves, Milo tells her,"When you need me, you always know where I am. Behind the wheel." In a bargaining yard, Milo meets Galo, Galo tells him about the package. Galo then tells Milo that the world is full of buyers and leaves Milo. Milo then hears about an Italian maniac called Felipe Lial and his uncle, Paulo Lial. He decides to travel back to Barcelona and to question Miguel Delgado. After walking there, Miguel tells Milo that three of Stavo's cars were stolen and he will kill Miguel if he finds out. Milo smiles and drives off. He first brings back an Astra, then a Convertable and a Pontiac. Miguel then tells Milo to check The Drugstore Club. At The Drugstore Club, Milo encounters Felipe and Mica. Felipe asks who he is, Milo answers by saying his name and is a wheelman. The two laugh, thinking Milo is just ordinary. Felipe asks where his car is, Milo then says if he can't talk then maybe he can ask his uncle Paulo. Felipe's anger builds and he aproaches Milo face on. He asks who he really is in a fit of rage, but Milo steals Mica's gun and holds it up at Felipe. He says to him that a good driver knows where to start, and where to stop. He then takes Felipe's car keys and drives off. Felipe and Mica get into a car and begin to chase Milo. Milo leads them into a trap in the bargaining yard and traps them underneath a crane. He then forces Felipe to set up a meeting with Paulo. While driving to the Casino, Milo is phoned by Felipe, and he tells him that two men are already on their way to the Casino. Milo destroys their cars and beats them to Paulo. In the Casino, Milo and Paulo encounter each other. Paulo recognises Milo as the driver. He then tells Milo to drive Felipe (who somehow got out of the car) around and settle with him. Milo gets in the car and asks Felipe to tell about his friends. Felipe refuses but Milo drives around and causes chaos to scare Felipe. Felipe, panting, tells Milo that a man named Radu, is in charge of The Romans. Felipe attempts to climb out of the car but slips onto the roof and Milo threatens to spin him off. Felipe jumps back in and tells Milo about Sorin, Radu's right hand guy, he also owns Radu's bullet proof car. The Police arrive, but Milo and Felipe manage to escape. They drive into a garage and Milo drives Felipe in his black Pontiac. While in a subway station, Felipe fires at some dealers, but they hijack some cars and drive off. Milo and Felipe chase them, Felipe kills the three of them. One of them escaped and they drive into an alley, Felipe gets his gun out and kills the dealer. He points it at Milo and a woman on a bike arrives, Felipe tells Milo to watch his back and he rides off. At the cathedral, Milo bumps into Adrian. He tells him that Milo left Felipe underneath a crane. Milo asks Adrian about information on Felipe, Adrian tells Milo to capture Mica and interrogate him. Milo tracks down Mica and a bike chase begins. Mica fires his machine gun at Milo but he manages to dodge the bullets. Mica runs out of bullets and curses the gun before throwing it away. Milo airjacks Mica and questions him. Mica tells him that Felipe was taking sides and Sorin knew the rest. Milo walks off, Mica then says that if he wants information again, come find him again. At the Romanian HQ, Sorin is visited by Milo. Sorin says that he's heard much about him. Also, Sorin tells Milo that a man named Benito took a briefcase of his. Milo then says that he wants it back. Sorin gives Milo a Romanian car to drive in. Milo travels to the restaurant and kills the street thugs. He collects Benito and brings him back to Sorin. Sorin tells Milo to finish off Benito but Milo says he is a wheelman and not an assassin. Sorin then agrees to give one more chance for Benito, Benito thanks Milo and runs off. Sorin let's Milo work for The Romanians. At The Drugstore Club, the right hand guy of Stavo named Che, tells Milo that Miguel has been caught infiltrating their business. In exchange, if Milo helps rescue Miguel, then he can have Felipe. While riding on motorbikes, Milo drives into the underground train station. He shoots his way through to Miguel and brings him to the bikes. Miguel leads the way back to the gang. Che tells Milo that Felipe worked with a girl and a computer boy named Javier. And that they mostly attend Club Zapateado. At the club, Milo proudly watches Lumi dance and follows her. Before she can leave, Milo questions her on Felipe but she calls Javier and he pulls a gun on Milo. Milo runs after them but Gallo gets in the way and they escape. Gallo asks if he has the package, but Milo answers angrily, saying,"Up to her neck, and now I've lost her." Gallo then leans over and tells him to try harder and drives off. At the Casino, Paulo presents his broken lie detector. He also tells Milo that a man does business down Port Vale and calls himself The Broker. Milo is ordered to chase the Broker and hijack his limousine. Then take him back to the Mansion, where Paulo will meet him there. Milo kills Broker's men and airjacks his limo. He drives him back to his Mansion. Milo guns down Broker's men and Paulo's men arrive to help. Paulo's thugs drag the hurt Broker inside. Milo drives Paulo back to the Casino in the limo, Paulo gets a phone call from his men, saying that the Police have raided the mansion and his men are running. Paulo curses his men and tells Milo that the Broker is in an ambulance. Milo is ordered to get him. Milo shoots down the ambulance and steals the information of the Broker and walks off. Milo is told to rescue Paulo's men from the ambush point. But the Police arrest Paulo's thugs and Transport them in a prison van. Milo defeats the Police and takes Paulo's men to a safe house. At The Drugstore Club, Stavo tells Milo to drive Miguel and babysit the Canallas. Miguel is planning a heist on the Romanians. When members of the gang arrive, they begin to help Milo and Miguel killing them. Some members are killed, the Romanians are killed and Milo, Miguel and the rest of the remaining members trash the place and drive off with the truck. They manage to bring the truck back to Stavo. Stavo allows Milo to watch over Miguel. Days later, at the Romanian HQ, Sorin tells Milo to deliver a gift to the Canallas. Milo drives to a trashed alleyway with a broken smokey car. It reveals an unconscious Miguel lying in the back with a bomb strapped to him. Milo, shocked, drives out of the cops way to deliver Miguel to the gang. Miguel awakes scared and tells Milo directions to a bomb remover. The bomb man begins to remove the bomb. Stavo appreciates Milo's assistance and will not forget what he did. So Satvo says to Milo that he doesn't have to babysit anymore. At the Romanian HQ, Milo is introduced to Radu. Radu and Sorin order him to destroy Canallas signs all over the city. Milo destroys them all and trashes the building. Sorin then tells Milo to join him at a party he is throwing. Milo discovers some documents from the Broker and is at the Bullring. A gunfight for the documents begins between the Canallas and the Romanians. Milo shoots his way through but Sorin arrives and trashes the party. He steals the documents and drives off in Radu's bullet proof car. They begin clearing the area, leaving Milo two minutes to defeat Sorin. Milo rams Sorin into a wall and kills him. Before he can get the documents, Che arrives on his bike and steals them. Milo hijacks a bike and chases Che into the underground train station. Che and his men cover every exit and entrance. Unfortunately, Che crashes his bike but the gang comes to assist. Che loads a gun and flees. Milo shoots his way through but Che hijacks a train. Milo shoots off each carriage and cyclones Che. Che then dies on the train, causing it to spin off the tracks and crash. Milo collects the documents and leaves. Milo discovers Felipe up to something and shadows his car. Felipe stops in his Convertable to see if anyone is following but finds no one. Milo sees Felipe swap cars and drives after him. Milo follows Felipe to a cathedral and spots Lumi, Javier there. Javier and Felipe hold guns at Milo but he reveals the documents and leaves. Milo is lured into a trap but doesn't fall for it. Felipe has been working with the Romanians all along. Milo shoots his way to Felipe but he escapes is a petrol truck. Milo borrows another petrol truck and begins to damage Felipe's truck. Felipe curses Milo but Milo rams Felipe into a wall and his truck blows up. Milo finds Felipe's dead body and discovers his Romanian Knife. Milo visits Gallo and he explains that they should bring a team in. But Gallo refuses to except this offer. At Club Zapateado, Milo shows an angry Lumi Felipe's knife. Lumi hires Milo as her driver and Javier celebrates. Since the gangs will be chasing Lumi and Javier, Milo says he'll stop the balance of power and make the gangs go to war(as Adrian said). For the Canallas, Milo does a job for Stavo against the Romanians. Milo travels to the underground car park and destroys gasoline explosives. The Romanians chase Milo but he manages to destroy their cars and escape. Stavo then phones Milo and says that he always thought that the Romanians were tough but he thought wrong. Milo chats with Radu, Radu tells him that at the Casino, Paulo now hosts a poker tournament. Milo tells Radu to have his men make a scene and he'll take care of it. Radu orders Milo to steal cars from Paulo and bring them to Romanian drivers, who will take them back to the Romanian HQ. Milo succeeds in the job and brings the cars back. At the Casino, Milo is told by Paulo to destroy the Chulos Canallas territory. Milo travels in a Los Santos car and destroys their yard. Milo escapes back to the Casino, where Paulo tells Milo that him and Paulo will rule the streets forever. At the cathedral, Milo presents the documents to Lumi and Javier. Lumi decides that Milo will finish off the gangs, Milo will drive the buyer and Javier will play explosives with the traffic. Radu orders Milo to wreck the Canallas street race hosted by Stavo. Milo wrecks the tracks and escapes back to Radu without any harm. Paulo is upset because his nephew was killed while driving a carrier truck by the Romanians. Since the Romanians are guarding the truck, Milo promises to bring back his nephew for a proper burial. Milo guns down the Romanians and brings the truck back to Paulo. Milo visits Stavo at The Drugstore Club and he is told to bring back a Lantos shipment for revenge on Che's death. Milo travels to the shipping yard, kills Paulo's men and steals the van. He takes it back to Stavo at the club. Days later, Radu discovers that Milo is playing both sides and plans war. Milo discovers that the Police are stopping people from entering the Romanians turf. Milo smashes through and discovers that Radu is attempting to escape to a safe house. Milo guns down his men, chases Radu and rams his truck to hell. The next day, Lumi calls Milo to say that the Canallas have her and Javier cornered. Milo drives to the church and rescues Lumi and Javier. Stavo bursts in with more men and says Milo will pay for Che's death. Milo, Lumi and Javier gun down Stavo and his men. They hijack Stavo's truck and bust out of the exploding church. Milo drops Lumi and Javier down at Political Rally. Milo is given an earpiece so he can listen to Javier's instructions. Milo airjacks the buyers car without the Police noticing. Milo manages to get the buyer into the car but the Police discover the buyer screaming and chase him. Milo jumps into Lumi's van and leads the Police to Javier's bombs. The bombs cause the Police to flee. In the underground car park, Paulo captures Lumi and Javier and steals the documents. Milo shoots down Paulo's men and saves Lumi and Javier. Paulo escapes with the documents in Lumi's van. Milo lures the van to Lumi and Javier, they take it down. Lumi gets the documents, but Paulo and his men arrive. Javier guns down Paulo's remaining men, but Paulo gets the upper hand and kills Javier. Lumi takes Javier's gun and shoots Paulo. Milo arrives and takes her to their buyer. The buyer turns out to be Gallo. Gallo orders Lumi in the car but Milo overpowers his men and shoots down Gallo's men. Lumi leaves Milo to deal with a fleeing Gallo. Gallo runs on a yacht but Milo drives on a ramp and jumps out in time to see the yacht burst into flames. Lumi arrives and hands Milo his phone. Milo says he has to go. Lumi asks if his men will come looking for her but Milo says he'll handle it and says goodbye. Lumi drives off. Milo drives off and talks on the phone, saying that the package is secured and Gallo is dead along with the girl. The man says that they need Milo back at the Langely. Milo replies,"That's going to be a long drive." Category:Characters